Tag Along
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The gang return to Coolsville for Thanksgiving. Everything seems to be going well until strange calls and odd messages start to interfear with their family lives. Has an old haunt returned or is it a new one? Happy Thanksgiving!
1. Homeward Bound

Wedding Bell Boos never happened, and I've fixed the ages, so their more like APNSD.

**ALL** characters belong to Hannah-Barbara

**NOTICE::: **All the chars in this story do actually exist in the Scooby-Doo series, though for the ones who are just referred to, I have given them names. So there are NO, NONE, No OC's in this story. .... Now start reading.

**Tag Along**

**Chapter 1**

**A Surprise Visit**

The gang relaxed in the van, a rarity. The windows we're rolled down, the light warm air drifted into the Mystery Machine, it was early fall, but the weather didn't feel like it. Velma was writing in the back of the van, where Shaggy sat next to her with Scooby, making some sandwiches. Daphne sat up front next to Fred, happily painting her nails. For once their trip home hadn't been filled with any mysteries, creatures, monsters, or problems. Of coarse, Shaggy had become jumpy once they'd reached Ohio, saying it was too good to last. Fred looked at a sign as they turned onto a highway. Coolsville was only ten miles away, there was no towns, stops, or anything till then, Fred breathed a sigh of relief. For a short time he had agreed with Shaggy about it being too uneventful.

"All right gang, we're almost home, only a few more minutes." smiled Fred, as they followed the highway.

"Looking forward to thanksgiving Shaggy?" asked Velma.

"Not yet. Like man, I know something is gonna happen. Its just, like, too good. Like I know some freaky creature or mystery is going to just pop up." said Shaggy shaking his head, "I refuse to enjoy it."

"Rhy?" asked Scooby, tilting his head.

"Because if I do, then something WILL totally happen," Shaggy crossed his arms.

"So your saying, whatever happens...." Fred questioned.

"You are going to pretend to be unhappy, because you think...." Daphne looked confused.

"That if you do, a random monster is going to show up?" finished Velma, all held a raised eyebrow.

"Rounds Rogical," nodded Scooby, as he closed his eyes for a nap.

"It is logical man, it always happens that way." said Shaggy, "Vacations equal mystery mayhem, happy times equal near death experience, and simple unintended mystery moment, like always result in someone getting kidnapped."

".... actually.... that does sound right." said Fred, nodding.

"There is absolutely no way I will enjoy.... HOME!" yelled Shaggy as they pulled up into Mystery Inc. headquarters.

"So much for his anti-joy plan." said Velma, as Shaggy and Scooby booked it to the house before the van had fully stopped.

Though the house needed some dusting, they went to bed early. Glad to sleep in their own beds, in their own home. Shaggy walked downstairs followed by Scooby, Fred was already making breakfast for everyone. Fred hadn't bothered getting dressed yet, and Shaggy was still wearing his pajamas as the sun shown through the window. The best part about being home, was simply not having to get dressed right away when they woke up. Scooby stretched as he went out the back dog door to go to the bathroom. Shaggy opened the fridge, and then closed it.

"We need to go shopping..." said Shaggy, fighting back a yawn.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We need to get a turkey too." said Fred looking at the clock.

"Let's say we go around noon," Shaggy collapsed in his chair again.

Scooby began barking. It seemed so odd to them to hear such a thing. At first they hadn't even though it was Scooby. Fred looked out the window, there was no one by the sidewalk. They heard the back gate open and close, Shaggy stood up.

"See it was too good to last," said Shaggy, wrenching open the back door.

"Zoinkers!" came a female voice.

Fred peaked over Shaggy's shoulder. Scooby had pounced on someone wearing bell bottom jeans and kicking their legs as he licked them. Fred was confused, he was certain he'd heard Shaggy's catch phrase... or something like it anyway.

"Get off Scooby!" the person sat up, shoving Scooby off with all their might.

"Sugey?" asked Shaggy, looking at the girl as she stood up.

The girl was tall, though no way near as tall as Shaggy. She had a thin lanky frame, dirty blonde hair that had a sunflower clip in it, wide dark brown eyes, bell bottom jeans, and a green shirt, a sunflower in the center. Fred laughed, it had took him a minute, Shaggy's little sister.

"Hi bro!" she smiled happily with a wave as she walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shaggy, after a hug.

"Visiting you, silly. Like, you said you where coming to Coolsville for Thanksgiving, and mom and pop said I could come visit." smiled Sugey, walking in the house, "Hi Fred."

"Hey Sugey. You hungry?" asked Fred as he went back to the skillet.

"Some what. I had breakfast at the Dinkley's." said Sugey opening up the cabinet.

"Velma's parents?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, I'm staying with them. You know, its like Thanksgiving break. So I was all like, hey can I crash with you. You never come to Plymouth, so I thought I'd come visit you guys here." said Sugey, taking a bowel out of the cabinet and pouring soup in it.

"So you traveled all they way here just to see us?" asked Fred as he flipped the bacon.

"Yeah, I wanted to sneak in and surprise you, but Scooby here like totally jumped me, man." said Sugey, sprinkling sprinkles on top of the soup.

"I can't believe ma and pop let you come, like, all this way by yourself." said Shaggy.

"Ohm, your first road trip was when you where my age," said Sugey, with a role of her eyes.

"Your fourteen." said Shaggy, "I was sixteen."

"News flash, I'll be seventeen in July." said Sugey holding up a jar, "What's this?"

"Pickled eggs.... your not sixteen," Shaggy seemed confused.

"How old are you?" asked Sugey.

"Twenty six."

"Like, how far apart are we?"

"Ten years."

"So, mathematicaly...." said Sugey putting the pickled eggs in her soup.

"Your sixteen," said Shaggy, scratching his head.

"Yeah, so I called Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley and asked them. They where more than happy to let me stay." said Sugey taking a bite of her 'food', "Got and chocolate sauce."

"Yeah, hold on." said Shaggy opening a cabinet.

"Like, Fred... are you okay man... you look green?" asked Sugey.

Fred was staring at her bowel in disgust. Every inch of his body was tingling with nausea. _How can her and Shaggy eat stuff like that. I meant I thought it was just Shag_. Thought Fred as he shivered and looked back at his bacon. A yawn came from the doorway and Daphne walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Morning.... ew what's that smell?" asked Daphne, then her eyes locked on Sugey, "Jeepers, Maggie!"

"Daphne!" the girls flung at each other in a hug.

"When did you get here?" asked Daphne.

"Just now, but I've been here in Coolsville for like three days." said Sugey.

"I like the flower, very cute. Are you going to stay for Thanksgiving with us?" asked Daphne, sitting next to Sugey, smell forgotten.

"Totally. That's why I'm here.... I'm not like, intruding am I?" asked Sugey.

"No way!" said Shaggy, "Scoob and I where going to be here by ourselves when everyone else went home. It'll be like, awesome to have my sister with me, right Scoob?"

"Right!" Scooby hadn't left Sugey's side since she got there.

"Morning... Maggie?!" Velma's eyes fell on the cheerful teen at the kitchen table.

"Hey Velma!" said Sugey, giving her a hug.

"Wow. When did you get here?" asked Velma.

"This morning....." there was a knock at the door.

They continued their conversation as Fred went it got the door. He had a double take, his parents, Peggy and Skip, stood there, his mother wearing a festive turkey sweater. He hadn't planned on seeing them until Thanksgiving day, his mother kissed his cheek.

"My Freddie's home. When did you all get back?" asked his mother walking in.

"Yesterday night." said Fred, "Wow, its great to see you but I didn't think I would for a couple more days."

"We wanted to stop by and tell you what's going on for Thanksgiving." said his dad, "Hey kids!"

"Oh Shaggy dear, you don't eat enough." said Peggy Jones, poking Shaggy in the stomach.

"Our grocery bill, begs to differ," giggled Daphne to Velma and Sugey.

"So what's going on for Thanksgiving?" asked Velma.

"Us and your parents are having dinner at the Blake's." said Peggy.

"Really?" asked Daphne, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, we decided it would be much more fun if we had a big group dinner." said Skip.

"Oh dear, is that all your having for breakfast?" asked Peggy looking at the bacon and eggs on Daphne's plate.

"Why don't you all come to our house.... I don't believe we've met young lady?" asked Skip looking at Sugey.

"This is my little sister, Sugey." said Shaggy proudly.

"My names's Maggie. Sugey's just a nickname." she stood with a smile.

"Dear me. Skin and bones just like her brother. Come on. Your all having a big hefty breakfast back at our place." said Peggy, "I won't take no for an answer."

It was an uneventful day after they left Fred'd parent's house. They'd decided to go shopping for small things since they didn't have to plan a thanksgiving dinner. Sugey tagged along with them, not really knowing anyone in Coolsville. She hadn't been there since she was five, and Velma's parents where meeting them for dinner at their place. They'd grabbed a quick bite at the malt shop and headed home as night fell. They still needed to get some cooking done. Daphne was on the phone the minute they got back.

"Hey mom...... I'm fine..... no really I am.... yes where all coming to dinner..... and lunch tomorrow.... something in the attic.... we'll look at it.... mom.... mom... mother can I say something?" asked Daphne, "Thank you. I was going to ask if you wanted us to bring anything for Thanksgiving.... no... okay. Bye mom, love you."

"They don't want us to bring anything?" asked Velma, as she put milk in the fridge.

"Just our appetites." said Daphne, putting some cereal away.

"Oh, we'll have ours, right you two?" Shaggy looked at Scoob and Sugey, who where currently playing tug-o-war.

"Yup/Rup." they both said as Scooby managed to yank the rope from Sugey's hands.

"Like, are you sure you guys don't mind me tagging along with you?" asked Sugey, scratching her head.

"We don't mind," said Fred with a laugh, it was the fifth time she'd asked today.

"I wonder if its, like, just us at Thanksgiving dinner?" thought Shaggy aloud.

"No idea... hey Sugey, are you going to stay here tonight?" asked Velma.

"Oh, you can stay in my room!" said Daphne.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm, like totally cramping your guys' style." said Sugey with a nervous smile.

"Trust me, your not... oh I have this totally cute dress. You can wear it for Thanksgiving.... Velma can bring her mattress in my room and we can have a girls night." Daphne seemed giddy at the prospect of a new girl to talk too.

"I'm not much of like, a dress kinda girl." said Sugey, nervously.

"Don't even try to fight it, just suffer with it." said Velma with a depressed whisper.

Headquarters was quite that evening, well early morning. No one had gone to sleep till after one in the morning. The light was still on in Daphne's room, she was still chatting, Velma had fallen asleep. Just as Sugey was about to fall asleep, the phone rang, Daphne picked it up, kind of annoyed at the late hour.

"Hello?" asked Daphne, her brow raised, "For your Sugey."

"No thanks." said Sugey, shaking her hand, and pushing the phone away.

"They asked for Maggie," Daphne shoved the phone in her hands.

Sugey quickly hung it up, and turned out the light. Velma, who'd woken up during the phone call, exchanged a confused look with Daphne. Sugey pulled the covers around her, and pretended to be asleep, but the snores where too fake.

"Uh... Sugey... what was that?" asked Daphne.

"Zzz... Zz."

"Your worse than Shaggy, come on, what was all that about?" asked Velma, she heard Sugey sigh and her head resurfaced from the blankets.

"Your gonna find out eventually.." she sat up and looked at Daphne and Velma.

"Find out, what?" asked Daphne.

"Like, a few weeks back.... everyones been getting some weird calls.... we where trying not to let you guys find out, I mean, you like totally have enough stress in your lives." Sugey seemed to be searching for the proper words.

"Who, and what are these calls?" asked Velma, brow raised.

"Its like, the real reason that your guys' parents, totally want to have dinner together.... okay, so my parents got the call first. The yours' Velma's. Then, I guess, like Daph's.... and last night Mrs. Dinkley told me Fred's parents too..." Sugey was counting her fingers as she went.

"Are they like threats, what?" asked Daphne.

"It's the same sentence; "Mystery Inc Forgot about me.." she made a mock deep voice.

"That's all it says?" asked Velma, "That's nothing to get too worked up about.."

"It is when things start happening around your homes. Like, fuses blowing, constant dead air calls, things being broken. Heck, like its not just in Coolsville either. Like, our barn burned down in Plymouth." said Sugey.

"What?" Velma and Daphne exchanged worried glances.

"It's like, totally as if someone's out to get us, to get back at you." said Sugey, biting her nails.

"That's what that call was?" asked Daphne, picking up the phone, "I'm tracing back the number."

**TBC**

Looks like Shaggy was right, it's too good to last.


	2. It's Personal

All finished before the Horror Movie Party in fifteen minutes... YAY!

**Tag Along**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Personal**

The phone call ended up tracing back to an old wear-house on the outside of Coolsville, it was abandoned, and there had been no activity there for years. The gang where currently sitting at the Malt Shop, Sugey repeating what she'd told Daphne and Velma about the calls. Velma had begun looking into their old case files to see if anything stood out. Fred looked at his watch, they where supposed to be at the Blake's within twenty minutes.

"Guys, we'll get back to this later. We have to get going." said Fred standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, your right, we're going to be late if we don't hurry... we can ask my parents about the case, too." said Daphne.

"I knew there was no such thing as vacations," sighed Shaggy.

"Reah, ro run." said Scooby, slouching behind him.

"I'm really sorry." said Sugey.

"Don't be, like, if we don't know, we can't solve it." said Shaggy, putting an arm around his little sister.

"Maybe the barn and stuff was just bad timing. Maybe there just trying to scare everyone." said Velma with confidence.

"Maybe," said Sugey hopefully, Scooby nudged her hand to be petted.

A short while later, the Mystery Machine pulled into the long winding drive way of Blake Manor. Fred pulled up into the open garage and turned off the car. Before they could even get out, Daphne's mother was standing in the attached door to the garage. She looked a lot like Daphne, though her hair was a darker red and her hair was shoulder length. But she was just as attractive, if not more so, than her daughter.

"It's so great to see you," said Elizabeth Blake, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hi mom," giggled Daphne, returning the hug.

"So how are all of you? Freddie and Shaggy, just as handsome as ever. Have you done something different with your hair Velma, dear?" asked Elizabeth, hugging each one as she went, and fiddling with Velma's hair.

"Not really," smiled Velma, feebly.

"Oh, well its looks nice either way dear." said Elizabeth, turning to Scooby, "Hello Scooby-Doo."

"Ri!" Scooby gave Elizabeth Blake a sloppy lick, causing her to laugh.

"Scooby... And Sugey. My you've grown up, last time I saw you, you where following Daphne and the others in your walker." said Elizabeth.

"Yeah," she laughed, not really remembering this.

"Are you all going to stand in the garage for lunch? I could have the maid bring it out, if you'd like?" asked a tall red haired man with a beard, Daphne's father, George.

"No, we're coming in. Mom just ambushed us." said Daphne as they followed her father in.

The conversation at lunch was light, George told Daphne about a new design need for the Blake's Bubbles line of new bubble toys. Elizabeth was talking to Shaggy about his love life. Scooby happily had home-made Scooby snacks and other wonderful assortments just for him. Fred was trying to find a moment to switch the conversation to the phone calls.

"So our knight in shining armor, any girls lately?" asked Elizabeth.

"Only one that tried to kill us," chuckled Fred.

"Can we never mention that again," Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"Sir, the phone?" said Jinkins holding a cord-less phone on the pillow.

"Who is it Jinkins?" asked George, hesitant to take it.

"The president of Blake's Bubbles in Hong Kong, sir." said Jinkins, George took it.

"Mom, have you and dad been getting some strange phone calls lately?" asked Daphne, taking the opening.

"What do you mean dear. Like Tell-A-Marketers... No, our names been removed from their listings, especially after Helga the maid had that nasty problem with buying a years supply of hampers." said Elizabeth.

"No, she means hang ups, strange voices, leaving messages?" asked Velma.

"Something along the lines of, 'Mystery Inc. forgot.' or something like that?" asked Fred.

"Not that I know of, George?" asked Elizabeth turning to her husband.

"Well... actually we have. That's the reason why all of us decided to have dinner here." said George, looking around the table.

"Sugey dear, how is the salad?" asked Elizabeth, apparently not wanting to bother with the conversation.

"Fine Mrs. Blake. Did you need more dressing?" asked Sugey, offering her some.

Velma listened to the conversation between George Blake and Fred. But she didn't miss some glances between he and Elizabeth, and.... at lingering one on Sugey. Velma looked towards Sugey and rolled her eyes, she'd spilt the dressing when she'd passed it too Daphne's mother. Velma handed her a napkin, as she turned back to look at George. There was something he and Elizabeth wasn't telling them. Lunch ended soon after, and a quick conversation regarding what time to be there for dinner followed.

"Daphne dear," her mother pulled her aside, "You know, I was thinking... Shaggy seems to have matured..."

"Mom, no." Daphne shook her head with an air of laughter, this wasn't a new angle her mother was trying, "I'm seeing someone.... and besides I'm working on something right now."

"Who are you dating, give me the details.." Her mothers crest fallen face at the words no, had regained its eagerness.

"We'll talk later mom, we have a mystery to solve." said Daphne, heading back to where the others stood.

---

"I still think their trying to scare us, that's all." said Velma as the van headed down the road.

"I hope so." said Daphne, "I'd rather it be that then something... Jeepers! The Malt Shop."

Their where police officers outside the malt shop. People stood outside pointing at the side of the building. Written with black paint, in bold lettering was _'We're Back!' _The windows of the malt shop where broken and trashed. They stopped the van and got out, a police officer approached them.

"We can handle this," said the police man with a sigh.

"We know." said Fred, as they walked passed the crime scene tape.

"Stew, man, you okay?" asked Shaggy to the malt shop owner, holding an ice pack to his head.

"I'm fine Shaggy, I just have a head ache." said Stew.

"Did someone hit you?" asked Velma.

"No, just the repairs costs giving me the heard ache. Every window...." grumbled Stew.

"Do you think this, like, has something to do with the calls?" asked Sugey in a whisper too Velma.

"Doubtful, just selfish vandalism," said Velma touching the paint.

"Is it fresh?" asked Daphne.

"No... its tar. It'll peel off.... but why tar?" asked Velma, peeling off the 'r.'

"That's weird." said Shaggy, poking it.

"I've been thinking we should go the Dinkley's and ask them about the phone calls." said Fred, the others agreed.

"Oh man!" said Sugey as she looked at her watch.

"What?" asked Fred.

"I was supposed to like, totally call ma and pop." said Sugey.

"Oh, here." said Shaggy giving her his cell phone.

"No, I'll just use the pay phone. I don't want to waist your minutes..." Sugey ran across the street.

"She's odd." said Daphne, "Why didn't she just use this pay phone." Daphne, jerked her finger at the one next to her.

"I have free minutes!" Shaggy yelled after her, but she gave a thumbs up, "Scooby!"

"Rhat?" asked Scooby licking the window pane still in the broken window, "Rit raists rummy."

"That is dangerous. You don't lick glass!" said Shaggy, Scooby pulled a face at him.

"Sorry about that." said Sugey, racing back towards them and nearly tripping on the curb.

"She's got really bad balance..." said Daphne.

"Flat feet," giggled Sugey, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Come on gang." said Fred, as they headed back to the van.

"Now can we handle it, you meddling bunch of kids?" asked the police officer.

"Yeah, sorry." said Fred, they got back in the van/

"Zoinkers, they like, don't seem to like you guys." said Sugey closing the van door.

"Nope, they think we're doing their job." said Daphne.

"We are, but like, better." said Shaggy.

"Rand raster." said Scooby proudly.

"Don't let them hear that or they'll arrest us again." said Velma with a snicker.

"Yeah, and I don't look good in orange." said Daphne with a shiver with clashing remembrance.

"I still wear mine as pajamas once in a while." said Fred.

"We know." the rest answered.

"Hey Shag, what like, happened with that teaching job?" asked Sugey.

"What..... oh... ohm, not my style." said Shaggy, with a nervous chuckle.

"Teacher.... You never told us you where a teacher." said Daphne, turning around in her seat.

"He also didn't tell us who the Boo Brothers where, but we've moved passed that." said Velma, "Looks like my parents aren't home.... why's the front door open?"

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." said Fred, pulling into the small ranch style houses drive way.

They hurried through the Dinkley's front door and looked inside. The whole place was in shambles. Cabinets where open, the chairs knocked over, and on the wall, another tarred message. _'Our Year is Coming!' _In the exclamation point, a large thick feather in the made the top of it. A gold belt buckle made the dot.

"Okay.... so it's personal." said Velma, as they heard a car door close in the drive way.

**TBC**

So, the Blakes... okay here's the deal. They did have a more loving attitude towards Shaggy in the 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo and they even called him, "Their Knight in Shining Armor" a few times. For all those Shaggy/Daphne fans, I do think they dated, or at least her parents wanted them too.


	3. Investigating

**NOTICE::: **Velma has an older sister, she's never actually mentioned, but there are photos of her during the 24 hour Scooby-Doo special. She seems more like Marcie. Just a random fact.

**Tag Along**

**Chapter 3**

**Investigating**

"What's going on here?" came the female voice of Mrs. Dinkley by the door.

The gang turned around from looking at the tar, feather, and buckle, all seemingly familiar, except to Sugey. Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley where both short, bispecled, and brown haired. Mrs. Dinkley's hair was lighter, matching the women beside her. She looked a lot like Velma, but her hair was lighter, and she had no glasses. She also looked like the type of girl who lived at the mall, and held fashion magazines on stand by.

"Our house?!" shouted Mr. Dinkley.

"It was totally like this when we got here, like, we swear." said Shaggy, as Mr. Dinkley looked at him and Scooby.

"Oh my! Don't you kids know if you enter a house and its like this, you should leave. Honestly, sometimes bunglers are still in the house, you know." said Mrs. Dinkley, hands on hips.

"Ohm..." Fred looked at the ground.

"Like, we never attempt to avoid troubles..." said Shaggy.

"Reah, rey rind r'us raster, rhen." pouted Scooby.

"There's no one else here," said Mr. Dinkley returning from down the hall.

"The door was open, so we came in." said Velma, "Is this...."

"No, its not the first time. We had a similar message when we picked Sugey up from the bus station." said Mrs. Dinkley.

"Good thing it comes right off," said Mr. Dinkley.

"Guys, looks like this mystery...." Fred was cut off.

"No. There will be no mystery solving until after Thanksgiving." said Mrs. Dinkley.

"But..." Velma was cut off.

"This is a time for family and friends. Not mystery solving and revenge. Now, how about we put these groceries away and you have a bite to eat." said Mr. Dinkley, waving them into the kitchen, as he peeled off the tar with ease, "Shaggy, how about a hand."

"Okay," Shaggy looked longingly towards the kitchen, but went to help Mr. Dinkley reach the parts that where too high for him.

"So, sis. Causing problems and you and the rest have only been around for a few days?" Velma's sister was roughly the same hight as her.

"We don't cause...." Velma was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. You solve them." said her older sister.

"Velma.... I never knew you... had a sister." said Daphne, eyes wide.

"She's seven years older than me and she was never around much," said Velma with a shrug, "Also, my house wasn't exactly the hang out."

"Fair point.... what's her name?" whispered Daphne, as Velma's sister looked in her purse for something.

"Wilhelmina," snickered Velma, her sister caught the name, turning around.

"People call me Willow," she corrected quickly.

"I'm Daphne and.... Jeepers! Is that a La Garçonne opening ceremonial bustier cocktail dress?!" Willow had taken off her coat.

"Uh.. yeah. Wow. I didn't know any of Velma's friends knew fashion?" Willow's eyes where wide.

"Your joking right?" asked Daphne, indicating her foot.

"VPL Realignment boots. Those are to die for." said Willow.

"I'm going to go talk to someone sane..." said Velma, walking over to her mother.

"So dear... what?" asked her mother.

"Mom, have you told the police about this?" asked Velma.

"No more talk about that, please. I want to have a normal visit with my youngest daughter, okay." said Mrs. Dinkley.

"Fine." grumbled Velma.

"So how are you? Any new projects? Writings? Men?" asked her mother.

"Well there's this project I'm working on with a nano-disk.... mom, did you just say men?" asked Velma, eyes wide.

"I know you only twenty two, but I've yet to hear of a boyfriend or anything?" asked Mrs. Dinkley.

"Because I'm too busy for relationships mom, anyways, back to the project..." Velma was cut off.

"If I went by that line, I would have never dated your father. I was busy when I met him, but we decided to give it a shot, and look now. Now, I'm not saying you go find some man and decide he's the one, I'm just saying, maybe you should get out a little more." said her mother.

"This is a speech that Willow normally gives." said Velma, "I'm going... to go see what dad's doing."

The gang went home that night, after grabbing dinner with the Dinkley's. Velma spent a good time glaring out the window. Daphne was raving about fashion to Fred, who was laughing everytime she said a designer name. Shaggy was still slightly hungry, Scooby was asleep, and Sugey had decided to stay at the Dinkley's and help clean the rest of the house up. She was going to meet Shaggy tomorrow afternoon at the malt shop, everyone else was heading to their parents' to see what was going on for dinner. Morning came, and only one day was left till Thanksgiving. Fred took the van, offering them all rides. Shaggy and Scooby where going to take their jeep later, not wanting to wake up early.

"Raggy?" asked Scooby, shaking Shaggy awake.

"What?" grumbled Shaggy.

"Rail."

"Rail... what about a rail?" asked Shaggy, crawling out of bed and going downstairs.

"Ro... rail. retters."

"Letters... mail... got it." yawned Shaggy as they entered the empty kitchen, Shaggy saw a mountain of mail piled on the table.

"Rook..." said Scooby, a black envelope in his mouth.

"Neat Scoob... let me get something to eat first." said Shaggy, opening the fridge.

"R'it ras r'on 'the rep." said Scooby.

"Who's it from?" asked Shaggy, picking up the letter as he headed to the microwave.

"Ron't ray." said Scooby, using the counter as leverage to look over Shaggy's shoulder.

"Huh, it's got a funny crest on it." said Shaggy pointing to the circular symbol that held a funny looking circle and letters in it.

"Rhat's 'it ray?" asked Scooby, as Shaggy pulled out red paper, words written on it in a darker blood red.

"It says, _'Don't forget our tonight you'll regret it...' _Zoinks!" said Shaggy, looking at the paper as if it was pure evil and dropping it on the counter.

"Rets rall red, relma, r'raphne." said Scooby, picking up the phone.

"Do you think we should, I mean, we could just, like.... fine." Scooby had been giving Shaggy a dead pan look.

Shaggy sat stabbing his straw into his chocolate malt bitterly as he and Scooby waited for the others. It was way too early for a malt, but there was nothing else to really do. Shaggy looked up as the bell above the door clanged, Sugey walked towards where Stew stood behind the far counter. Scooby gave a quick bark, and Sugey spun around. Shaggy didn't miss the flash of shock wash over his sisters face as she headed towards them.

"What was that look for?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh, like I didn't expect you to be here, man." said Sugey.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Shaggy.

"I wanted to ask Stew how his windows got repaired so fast." said Sugey, without missing a beat.

"Really.... oh... man, I didn't even notice that." said Shaggy, looking at the perfect windows.

"How could you not?" asked Sugey.

"Easy... lack of concern and sleep." Shaggy rested his head on the table, just as the others came through the door.

"Give it here." said Velma, sitting down a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling...." Shaggy was cut off.

"No, I'm glad you did. I can't stand my sister." grumbled Velma, "Alex this, Alex that... Velma why aren't you seeing anyone... grr."

"Well I was enjoying myself..." said Fred in a low whisper.

"My mother knows..." said Daphne, looking at Fred.

"Great... this is going to be awkward...." said Fred.

"Not much to the note, but I'll run the seal to see if it matches anything in the systems." said Velma, plugging in a small scanner from her bag, into her laptop.

"Where and when did you get the soft-wear for that?" asked Fred, as Daphne went to go get them drinks.

"My last birthday, my sister sent me a dress.... I returned it. Don't tell her or Daphne, but in my opinion, these things are far better than an expensive dress I'll never wear." said Velma, as it scanned the image off the envelope.

"What are you doing?" Shaggy asked Sugey, her hands under the table.

"Oh sorry, texting my friend Jay." said Sugey, pulling up a cell phone.

"I thought you didn't have a phone?" asked Fred.

"No, I've always had one, I just tend to forget it." said Sugey. "How much was the dress?"

"Like, $700 or something," muttered Velma.

"Holy cow....." said Fred, "What does your sister do for a living?"

"Owns a club in L.A. and she sometimes moon lights as a travel agent.... but let's not talk about her please." said Velma.

"What did the dress look like?" asked Shaggy with a board shrug.

"Red. Way too low cut and it was too short." said Velma, watching the computer screen as she typed.

"...." Shaggy had a blank look on his face, until Daphne returned with drinks.

"What I miss..... Shaggy, are you okay?" asked Daphne.

"Huh... oh nothing. I'm fine, just like a totally strange flashback." said Shaggy, drinking the new malt.

"No way..." Fred was looking outside.

"This is going to take a little while yet." said Velma, looking at the screen.

"What is it Fred?" asked Daphne, but Fred had jumped over the booth and ran outside.

"Who's that guy?" asked Sugey, pointing to a guy roughly in his teens or young adult hood, but younger than Fred and them, "I'll be right back."

"No idea." said Shaggy, as Fred and the guy came in.

It was apparent that they where some how related. The guy looked a great deal like Fred, his jaw was less squared, but he had the same eyes and nose. The hair couldn't be seen, because the guy was wearing a baseball cap backwards, his hair might have been a blonde, but it wasn't easy to tell. His color scheme was similar to Fred, a blue polo with white vertical stripes, and jeans.

"Guys, this is my cousin Jed I told you about a while back." said Fred proudly.

"Oh, yeah. Your like, the cousin who works Monstrous, Fright, and Magic... the company that makes magic tricks and like, costumes and stuff." said Shaggy.

"Yeah, I was actually just promoted to work for the head staff overseas." said Jed, sitting down as Fred scooted in.

"Aren't you a little young?" asked Daphne.

"This coming from a bunch of detectives who started when what, they're youngest member was fifteen?" asked Jed with a laugh.

"Fourteen," corrected Velma, "Point taken."

"I'm nineteen, but in three weeks I'll be twenty. But yeah, I am pretty young, the youngest on the staff already is forty something." said Jed.

"This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby... where's Sugey go?" asked Fred, Jed's smile flickered and he looked up.

"Sugey?" he looked confused, but still held his smile.

"Shaggy's little sister." said Fred, "There she is. Sugey, this is my cousin Jed."

"Nice to meet you." said Jed, as she sat down, "Sugey?"

"Jed?" she chuckled, "My names Maggie."

"Can I call you Sug?" asked Jed.

"Call me that, and your name becomes JayJay." she laughed.

"Yeah, like man. This is my little, fifteen year-old sister," said Shaggy, his arm firmly placed around Sugey.

"Sixteen." said Sugey, giving Shaggy an odd look.

"Hey Sugey, what's with the bag?" asked Daphne, noticing that Sugey had been carrying a black gym bag.

"Oh this? Just my junk bag. It has a sweater, some pajamas, hair-brush, my ballet shoes... stuff like that." said Sugey.

"This thing is taking forever..." said Daphne, looking towards Velma's laptop.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Jed, tilting his head.

"This symbol, we got it on a werid letter." said Velma, handing the black envelope too Jed.

"Hey, I just saw this symbol.... it was painted or something on some wear-house when I drove here." said Jed, turning the envelope over.

"You did?" asked Shaggy.

"Rhone rall.." said Scooby.

"Yeah, the phone calls where traced to that wear-house." said Daphne.

"Come on gang, we're dropping off Sugey and headed to this wear-house." said Fred.

"What? Why?" asked Sugey, "I can come with."

"Sorry Sugey, but I like, have to agree with Fred." said Shaggy.

"It's more for your safety. We don't want anything happening to you." said Velma.

"But I don't want to be stuck all alone at your headquarters." said Sugey.

"We'll drop you off at my parents...." Velma was cut off.

"No way, all your family is over. Its awkward enough just with parents... but that's too many." said Sugey.

"Hey, why don't we just hang out here." said Jed, "I've got nothing to do."

"That's a good idea. You two can got goof around town, we'll meet you later tonight back home." said Daphne, with as smile.

"Maybe, she should come with..." said Shaggy, staring at Jed.

"Shaggy, come on, we have to go." said Velma, yanking Shaggy out the door.

"Rill rake ritures Rugey..." said Scooby happily following them.

It was nearly dusk when they reached the were-house, it wasn't that far away, but all the turns took some time. Then there had been a log in the road, Shaggy had called Sugey's cell phone and left a message that they wouldn't be back till later.

"She must still be mad..." said Shaggy, "She wont even answer my texts."

"All right guys, we're here. Let's go see what we can find..." Fred was cut off.

"It's found something." said Velma, her laptop blinking green, they all looked over her shoulder.

"Jeepers... that's not good." said Daphne, eyes wide.

**TBC**

Hmm... wonder what's not good. Dress is a reference back to _'Bad Chinese and Halloween'.... _anyways what will happen next? I did enjoy giving their relatives some more personality then a picture or their name being tossed about in casual conversations.. stay tuned for next time.


	4. Oh No It Just Did Not

**NOTICE::: **Aren't you glad I don't do these in the middle of the story? Anyways, there was originally going to be only 4 chapters, but now there's 5. Chapter 3 was originally way too long, so I cut it in half. During any chase scenes you may encounter in this story, imagine the song Terror Time is being played. Onwards!

**Chapter 4**

**Oh No It Just Did Not**

The gang looked at Velma's laptop with wide eyes. The image had been located and blown up, arrows describing what parts meant. At the size it had been, it had simply looked like a bunch of jumbled up lines in circles. The seal was a circle with a skull in it. For the pupil of one eyes was an 'M' and the the other an 'I'. The lines across made an 'X' symbol. Words flashed at the bottom, along with a description.

"_The Misery Included. _An organization created by a group of unknown individuals. Similar to a type of club, this group was created for the soul purpose of being a violent therapeutic aggression for those who have severe hatred for the Detective Agency known as _Mystery Incorporated_. The organization is an open one, allowing any who have an issue with the five members of the organization. Certain rules do apply..." Daphne trailed off.

"Can we go home?" asked Shaggy, looking at the were-house.

"I didn't know we had a hate club." said Fred.

"We have several actually, but this ones, like the mother of all of them." said Velma, clicking on their website link.

"Zoinks!" "Jeepers!" "Jinkies!" "Yikes!" "Ripes!" where all uttered at the same time, as the site came up, Velma closed the laptop quickly.

"Did you... see... the opening... image?" asked Fred.

"Let's pretend we like, didn't see that, and like that we're not here man... Let's... let's leave." said Shaggy, closing the van door.

"No, come on. We have to solve this mystery, or who knows what will happen." said Fred, opening the door back up and pulling Shaggy and Scooby out.

"Like, Velma. Didn't you mom tell us no." said Shaggy as he was dragged with them into the were-house.

"She's not here, is she." said Velma as they opened the unlocked door.

"Rhat r'if r'its r'a rap?" asked Scooby, as Daphne dragged him by his collar.

"Come on." said Velma as they turned on their flashlights.

Walking around the old were-house was creepy, but nothing had happened as of yet. They stopped in front of some crates, causing Shaggy to let out a groan and Scooby to plop on the floor. Before Fred could say anything, Shaggy and Scooby turned around and turned a corner, the others stared after them.

"Well, I was going to have Velma go with them, but oh well." said Fred with a shrug as the three headed off in the opposite directions.

Fred, Velma, and Daphne walked along the stairwell beams that lead to the rafters. At that point they should be able to see most of the were-house. Daphne looked at the ground, she could see Shaggy and Scooby walking near some crates, and.... and a shadow lingering behind them, barely touching the light, but just enough for her to see slight movement. She nudged Velma, who looked towards them, Fred made a motion to yell, but Velma had already taken out her cell phone.

Shaggy and Scooby walked in a bored fashion down the isles of junk. Shaggy kept looking above, waiting for something to jump out and attack them. They really could just sit down somewhere and find the monster, creature, or psycho.

"Hey Scoob? Ever get the feeling the others don't really wanna, like find the villains?" asked Shaggy.

"Rinda..." sighed Scooby as they stopped walking.

"Like, I mean, the villains always come after us, never them... well unless we're with them, man." said Shaggy, leaning against a crate.

_'Doo Doo Doo Do, Doo Doo Do, Dah Doo Doo Do, Dah Doo Doo' _

"Huh.. Velma?" Shaggy un-flipped his phone, "Yeah?... Uh huh... naturally.. I know.... okay... Bye."

"Rhat?" asked Scooby.

"We should run..." said Shaggy, putting his phone away, his voice shaking slightly.

"Rerind r'us?" asked Scooby with a gulp.

"Yeah..." Shaggy and Scooby made a motion to run.

"Wait.." the voice was extremely familiar, they froze.

"Sugey! What are you like, doing here!" Shaggy whipped the light from his flashlight in the voices direction.

"I took your jeep here...." said Sugey, with a nervous shrug.

"My jeep?" asked Shaggy.

"Like, yeah. You left it at the malt shop remember. So I like, told Jed I had to take it home. I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me, because I saw his car, like follow me here." said Sugey with a smile.

"Okay, like come on. Your going to totally march back to my jeep, and like man, when we get home, your in so much trouble. I am calling mom, man." said Shaggy, grabbing Sugey's arm and walking towards the exit door.

"Oh, like, come on. It's not like I was bothering you... Hey guys!" Sugey waved at the figures on the stairs.

"Its like, totally way to dangerous for you to be here. Now, out!" Said Shaggy yanking the exit door, but it wouldn't open.

"The roors rocked..." said Scooby, helping Shaggy pull.

"Okay, fine... but when I find an exit door, your like, out. Got it?" asked Shaggy, grabbing Sugey's arm again.

"Okay... hi guys!" said Sugey as they walked back to where they had been previously, and she waved at the stair well.

"Now, listen. Like, if I say run. You run, got it?" asked Shaggy as they stood in the exact spot they had been in before she was caught.

"Like, got it." said Sugey as she walked on the other side of Scooby.

"And like, not a word of this to ma and pa, got it?" asked Shaggy.

"My lips are sealed.... which is like, a totally good song...." Sugey was cut off.

"Sugey.... Shh!" said Shaggy as they walked along the crates.

"Your just totally cranky, because like were-houses don't have kitchens....." Sugey crossed her arms as they walked passed an exit door, that Shaggy tried to yank open.

"No... like, I'm mad. You where told no, and you like came anyways..." said Shaggy as they continued walking.

"Rake Room..." said Scooby, pointing to a door.

"Brake room?" asked Sugey, looking at the worn door.

"Like man, where's there's a brake room, there's food!" said Shaggy as they headed towards the door.

"But like, no ones been here for.... hey!" Shaggy and Scooby had already opened the door, the light switched worked.

"Check it out, a stocked fridge!" said Shaggy, as Scooby opened it.

"Don't you like find it totally weird that there's food here..... don't hog all the lettuce!" Sugey had joined in their food fiesta.

Fred, Velma, and Daphne walked along the rafters carefully. They hadn't seen much, though Fred had seen a light go on in the far section of the were-house. They where about to go investigate when they saw something move passed the light and run into a side door. They headed downwards, following where the figure had gone. A strange green light was flickering at the bottom. Quietly the three slipped through and followed towards the light source, their flashlights turned off as to not draw attention. They could hear voices, as if there was a giant meeting going on.

"You know why we're all here," came a deep voice.

"To remind those meddling kids," came a female voice with a laugh.

"How much we all 'appreciate' them," came another chuckling voice.

"This is going to be so much fun!" squealed another female voice.

"Phantom... what is it?" came the original deep voice.

"Their... here..." the out of breath voice had to have been the one who'd ran towards the door.

"All of them?" came a calm female voice.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and the girl are in the old brake room." said the voice.

"There goes the food," mumbled a male voice.

"Where are the others?" asked yet another male voice.

"No idea. Wolfman's supposed to be keeping an eye out for them." said the 'Phantom.'

"I'm right here..." said a male voice, odd they didn't remember an accent from the wolfman before.

"Then who?" came a female voice.

"I believe Creeper's creeping around for them." laughed the shrill female voice again.

Daphne, Fred, and Velma exchanged a look, and then all peeked through a small opening between the crates and the other half of the room. Their image wasn't perfect, but they could clearly make out some familiar figures. The Wolfman sat calmly next to the Salem Witch, chatting idly. Minor 49er was throwing some peanuts at the Zombie. As a figure moved in front of their visual range, they shot away and looked at each other. Fred pointed to the door, signaling they had to get out of there. They nodded and all began to move fast towards the exit. The Creeper stood in front of them, behind them a fierce growl came, the cat creature stood there.

"Run!" yelled Fred.

Fred knocked over a crate, causing the Creeper to jump out of their way. They dashed blindly through the darkness and out the door. Daphne turned on her flashlight as they headed towards the brake room where Shaggy, Scooby, and Sugey where. Velma barely had to even make a motion for them to realize what was going on. They followed suite as a series of old villains burst after them. Shaggy and Fred ran down one path, Daphne and Scooby down another, and Velma and Sugey down the third path. The monsters broke off after them. Fred and Shaggy knocked over some old boxes, which the cat creature easily jumped. They turned down yet another path to their right. Daphne and Scooby found an old fork lift and dove on it, using it to knock some crates in the villains way. Miner 49er used his pick to break the crates and continue their rampage. Sugey and Velma turned left down their path, narrowly avoiding one of the vampires from Vampire Rock. They all found themselves outside a large door, the group ran in. All breathing heavily as they stopped for a split second as Shaggy and Scooby blocked the door with some crates and old office tables.

"Phew! Now to find a way out of this place." said Velma, as she looked out a window.

A cloud of smoke broke from the ceiling and filled the room with purple clouds. The gang let out coughs as the Phantom figure flew to the center of the room, no cords attached. It flew towards them, shifting direction, and grabbing a silloutte in the clouds. A shriek rang out as the phantom zoomed off back through the clouds with ease. The clouds cleared, and Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and Daphne all stood in a jumble.

"Jinkies," said Velma, picking up a pink flower hair clip.

"Sugey!" Shaggy looked around to where the Phantom had gone up, blank ceiling.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back...." said Fred, looking at the ceiling worriedly as Scooby let out a whimper, and Shaggy fell back against the wall.

**TBC**


	5. How Forgetful

**NOTICE:::** So.... hmm. I have a question at the end of this. Please answer! Thanks :D Also remember, there are NO OC's! I did a lot of research for this, and I am very proud of it. Not as Long as Originally Planed!

**Tag Along**

**Chapter 5**

**How Forgetful**

Shaggy and Scooby walked around the rooms in their normal trap set up way. Shaggy was more fidget than normal, in his mind the trap was taking far too long. Scooby held the same posture, whimpering every half an hour. This had taken roughly two hours so far. A loud crash came from one room over, they exchanged looks, and for once they ran towards it. Fred, Daphne, and Velma lingered above wondering what on earth Shaggy and Scooby where doing. There was a sound of a struggle and Shaggy and Scooby burst out of the doors yelling, as a series of creatures chased them. Fred pulled the rope they had rigged to a bottom crate in a stack near the doors. The crates sealed the doors, keeping the other villains at bay. The Phantom ran after them, jumping over one of the stray crate pieces. Instead of landing it took flight. Velma pushed the control buttons on the fork lift, which swung out in front of the phantom, causing it to hit the beams and crash onto the metal lifters. The wolfman and the Zombie, who'd been behind the phantom, had a net dropped on them by Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy skidded to a halt and swung around to look at the scene. Fred, Daphne, and Velma hurried down to stand beside the two.

"Now we'll see who they really are." said Velma with a small smirk as the Zombie gave a rather feminine groan.

"Wait... so their not the same villains?" asked Daphne.

"Since when did the Wolfman have an accent.. and the Zombie sound like a girl?" asked Velma.

"Like man, I don't care if their aliens in disguise. Where's Maggie?" asked Shaggy, glaring up at the purple phantom.

"Velma, what's going on?" asked Fred, as Velma let out a chuckle following Shaggy's gaze.

"Why don't we ask the phantom?" asked Velma, as the Phantom sat up with a sigh.

"Reah, r'and rhere's rugey?" asked Scooby in a growl.

"I am sugey." came the muffled voice of the phantom, as it pulled at a zipper in the back of it head.

"What?" asked Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"But, we saw the phantom.... and it jumped over the boxes..." said Fred.

"Sugey faked the whole clutz thing, why on earth would she be in ballet if she had no balance?" asked Velma.

"And someone else was the phantom before her, to make it look like she was snatched up." said Daphne.

"Exactly," said Velma, "And our family and friends where her helpers."

"Your not fun to trick, sis." said Willow as she pulled off the Zombie mask, the other creatures coming out a side door.

"But why? How?" asked Shaggy, "Like, you all didn't know each other... you like, came up with this is what five minutes."

"I'll answer that," Sugey had pulled off her phantom mask, as the Witch Doctor walked under the fork lift and pushed the button, "How? Actually, most of us just like, pretended not to know each other, but some of us had just met. You see, we wanted to through you guys a surprise party, but because you guys like, solve mysteries so fast. We had to create a separate one, just to like totally distract you."

"Sugey contact me and some other online through the site, since we all frequent it." said Jed, taking off the Witch Doctor mask, "With the aids of my connections with costumes."

"Our smoke screens," the Vampires of Vampire rock, had taken off their Masks, Thorn spoke.

"My mechanics." said Marcie, pulling off cat creature mask, and pointing to Sugey's suite.

"Along with everyone else, managed to make a type of rouge." finished Sugey.

"Why?" asked Fred, as his parents took of their masks.

"Mine was just for fun." said Marcie, chuckling as she helped up the Wolfman.

"Otherwise it was for the party." said Sugey, indicating as the lights where turned on and a series of streamers flew.

"A party? Why did you throw us a party?" asked Daphne.

"I'm lost on that too." Said Velma, the others nodded.

"You mean you don't remember." said the Salem Witch or Shannon Weatherby.

"Remember what?" asked Shaggy.

"What today is?" asked Mr. Rogers, taking off his alien head.

"Pa?" asked Shaggy.

"Everyone's in on it, cuz." said the Wolfman, taking off his mask as Shannon Blake walked up behind him.

"Who's he?" asked Velma, the guy looked like Shaggy's relative, almost identical really, but his style was very punk and his accent was scottish.

"My cousin Shagburt..." said Shaggy, "Like, who's all here?"

"The one in the band? Okay, seriously now.... what on earth. You guys are not all here for Thanksgiving, several of you don't even celebrate it." said Fred.

"Rhat we roget?" asked Scooby, as he happily ran over by Scooby-Dum.

"Your Anneversary... well that we all consider your first official big case?" asked the former Chief of Police.

"Everyones here for something we did... and we don't even remember..." said Daphne, "How embarrassing ..."

"The Black Knight?" asked Velma, as knight took off his helmet to reveal a man identical to Fred, but older.

"My brother?" asked Fred, brow raised.

"No, our first big case... The Black Knight Ghost..." said Velma.

"Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" said Josie, as the rest of the Pussycat's walked in.

"This day is giving me a migrane," sighed Shaggy as everyone tossed their costumes.

"Is everyone here, but villains?" asked Fred.

"If you count me as a Villian?" asked Gibby, "Hi Velma."

"Yes... Arrest him!" said Velma, backing away.

"In my defense, Willow invited him." said Sugey with a nervous chuckle as Velma glared at him.

"And in my defense, Alex had the idea." said Willow, pointing to the girl nearest the door.

"So this is like a Thanksgiving/Anniversary All out, like party?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, I guess." said Skip Jones.

"So.. did you guys eat all the food?" came a male voice, as they turned around to see Simple Plan.

"No.... maybe..." said Shaggy.

"I'll order some pizza's," said Stew.

"Wait, your in on it too?" asked Velma.

"Yup. The windows where sugar glass, that Daphne's Uncle Maxwell got us. The real windows where in the basement. It was all Sugey's idea." said Stew.

"How'd you become such an evil mastermind?" asked Shaggy.

"Like, someone had to be the bad seed, but I choose to use it for good." chuckled Sugey, "But it wasn't all my idea. Jed kicked in a lot."

"But you guys just met... or was that an act?" asked Velma.

"We just met... in person. Our conversations have been over the phone or email." said Jed.

"My boyfriend got so angry everytime he called," laughed Sugey.

"Boyfriend?" asked Shaggy, brow raised.

"Yeah, Wilfred. He's a college student," smiled Sugey.

"... MA! PA!" Shaggy ran towards where his parents talked to the Dinkley's.

The evening went on with music, food, dancing, food, and a couple more orders of food for just Shaggy's family. Fred and Daphne danced to one of the songs from The Hex Girls new CD. It had been awkward when the Jones Family and the Blake Family had cornered the couple earlier, but things had resolved themselves. The Doo Family was playing a strange version of frisbee in one of the bigger storage spaces. A large slideshow was on the wall of the gang's cases and childhood moment. Shaggy sat watching, about to eat his delicious sandwich, when the Creepy Keeper popped up behind him.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Shaggy dropped his sandwich and booked it.

"Hahar!" Gaggy Roger's took off the mask and picked up the sandwich, but before her could bite it, it was gone, Scooby licking his lips.

"Rooby Rooby Roo!" laughed Scooby.

**The End... unless I sequal....**

Honest opinion.. Who liked my version of Sugey? Was she a good character to have in a story, or is she like the Scrappy of the story? Come on, give me your honest opinion, here... Also... who saw the ending coming? Keep a Look out for _**Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf 2 **_sometimes in the next few weeks.


End file.
